


when i'm not with you, i lose my mind

by gonnaliveforever (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Uni student!Harry, basically everyone's famous but harry, famous!Liam, nick still hosts the radio show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gonnaliveforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"What an introduction, Nicholas," Harry starts, flipping him the bird. "I'm absolutely charmed with your inability to keep your mouth shut."</em>
</p><p> <em>"Don't be such a baby, Harold. It's already all over the internet. It's only time before, well, you know, it becomes the next big thing," Nick says, waggling his eyebrows at Harry. Harry wants to punch him. </em></p><p> <em>If they weren't on air right now, Harry <b>would</b> punch him. </em></p><p> </p><p>or the one where harry gets drunk and posts a video of him singing on a karaoke website and it's all nick's fault that liam payne has a sudden interest in him</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i'm not with you, i lose my mind

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! so this is based off of the fact that a couple said they met on a karaoke website place and ended up together/married, so i sort of just went with it and wrote as if harry was a drunk lil cutie
> 
> i'm sorry if i ended up rambling at all! i'm sort of slacking off of my other fic so i wrote this tonight and it's late so i don't have the energy to see if it's shitty or not!!! so please excuse my lack of beta-ing! i love you guys
> 
> thanks in advance if you read this :)

Harry didn't mean to do it. Honest, it just happened. It's all Nick's fault, really.

Him and Nick went out with a few other lads last night and got proper smashed, drinking to the point where Harry had actually gotten a hangover for the first time in he doesn't even know how long, but, it's been a while.

Anyways, Nick had been raving on about this so called "lovely website" that allows you to plug a microphone in and sing, and once you've done that, it uploads to the website and people can comment on it. Basically karaoke, but instead of embarrassing yourself in a pub full of your friends, you get to embarrass yourself online.

It's not like Harry was thinking about doing it, but Nick put the idea into his head. So, when he'd gotten home last night, he opened the website Nick had sent him and fooled around a little. He'd found some incredibly talented folks that were medleying The Stones, and Harry was hooked.

So after all of this, he somehow ended up publishing a karaoke version of him singing Hit Me Baby One More Time by Britney and it's gotten a lot of views.

And by a lot, meaning a couple of hundred thousand overnight.

Now, Harry's not one for popularity by all means. He's only 21, still in uni to earn a degree in all of his fancy majors, and he's not sang for anyone unless it's been his mum, whose been trying to get him to go on the tele for it, for longer than Harry can remember. He's not that good, he reckons, so he hasn't done it.

Not that he needs to now, anyways. He's gone and shared his singing voice with the whole world. He's being a little dramatic, but the amount of people that have watched him gyrate to a Britney Spears song while trying to hit her notes is halfway to the population of Cheshire.

He'd also not looked all that great either, when posting the video. His long curls had been brushed back with a headband and thrown up into a messy bun, having retired his normal choice of skinny jeans for a loose pair of joggers and a Power Rangers t-shirt that he didn't even know he still had after all of this time. it wouldn't have been so bad, if the shirt didn't have flour stains on it that look like cum stains from trying to cook for his mum in secondary, when he was still young and naive. More so than now, that is.

Honestly, he blames Nick for this. If the bloke hadn't gone and put the idea in Harry's head, then maybe he wouldn't be in this situation. He's gotten loads of requests from people he doesn't know on Facebook, followers on Twitter, and even the occasional text message from a mate about how good he looks dancing to Britney. It's horrifying.

Nick's been a right menace about it, using half of his time slot at the station this morning to laugh about it. He'd even called Harry during the early hours, and much to Nick's delight, Harry answered and got teased about it in front of the early morning patrons.

He just wants to crawl into a hole and not come out until this whole thing blows over.

_oiiii harry, check ur twitter mate!!!!!_

He gets the text from Nick midday, having been on his way to work at the bakery. He's got his hair tied up again, but neater this time, although some of the hairs are wispy near his ears. He uses his free hand to tuck them behind his ears to open up Twitter and sees that his notifications have blown up even more, if possible. He groans loudly, causing the elderly lady next to him to jump in her seat. He's forgotten he's in the tube, once again.

"Sorry, sorry," he says, flashing her a charming smile as he apologizes, then turns back to his phone to see what's caused it to happen this time. He had checked everything before he left to get on the tube, and it had all been seeming as if it was dying down — the only reason he'd not called out of work today, really.

_@Real_Liam_Payne: everyone should go listen to @harry_styles sing hit me baby one moer time by britney!!! he's wicked!! although i feel like the outfit is a bit overdone :p p.s batman is definitely better_

and also

_@Real_Liam_Payne followed you_

Harry's so confused right now. How in the hell did this shitty cover of him singing Britney Spears make it to Liam Payne? He's followed Liam and his bands music for awhile now, as they've started transitioning from this mediocre pop, to something more meaningful. They're quite big in the industry too, having millions of fans a piece on their Twitter. Which is why Harry's confused. 

He nearly misses his stop with how angrily he leaves Twitter to text Nick. He stops himself though, not wanting to accidentally kill himself by walking in front of a car, and waits until he's at the bakery to respond. He kisses Barbara on the cheek as he enters, allowing her to pinch his bum, before going to the back room. He's early anyways, so, this'll be done now.

Instead of messaging Nick, he calls him, so Nick won't try to think up an excuse on how this happened.

"Hell-" 

"What did you do?" 

Harry can hear Nick's smirk through the phone as he speaks, "Hi Harold, nice talking to you to. What a lovely day we're having, isn't i-" 

Harry huffs, trying to tie his apron on with one hand, until he gives up and sets the phone down, putting it on speaker. "Sock it, Nicholas. Who did you send that video to to get it to Liam." 

"Harry," Nick starts.

"Shut up, Nick. This isn't a joke. You know we've spoken about me not wanting you to use your status in getting me anything, and this was something included. You didn't have to go sending this to someone you knew would show a famous person." Harry's fuming, finally having his apron tied on and phone back on his ear. "You know I don't want that. I don't want to use you like that," he mumbles, his voice softer than before. It's like the fuel he had to be angry at Nick is slowing running out, and Harry's just tired.

Nick's rolling his eyes. Harry knows this without having to see or hear him, because he's been friends with him for so long now, even snogged him a bit too many times when he's lonely. "You're not using me, silly," Nick says, unable to stop himself from sounding fond. "I sent it to one of my friends, as a joke, H. I didn't think they'd actually send it to him, honest. And bloody hell, I don't even know if he  _did_ send it to Liam. For all you know, Payne could've stumbled upon you accidentally. Don't knock yourself so hard." 

Harry shrugs his shoulders, laughing at himself because Nick can't see him, and sighs. "I'm sorry for being mean," he starts, "I have to go to work now, though. Barbara can only grab me bum so many times." He's smiling now though, so it's better than before.

He hears Nick snicker, mocking him through the phone about how Harry is in  _love_ with Barbara. "As if I'd ever try and take her away from her hubby," Harry says, affronted by the fact that Nick would even dare say that to him. 

They say their goodbyes, and Harry shuts his phone off. He doesn't need it on during his shift, normally just leaves it in his coat pocket anyway. He'd much rather talk to Barbara and the others in the shop than sit on his phone. 

 

"I'm still mad at you, you know," Harry says as he washes down the tables in the bakery, Nick chilling on the counter. He's going to have to rewash it after now, since Nick's stupid bum germs are all over it, but he knows Nick won't move if it tells him to, so he doesn't bother.

Nick groan is audible, even around the muffin he's eating, all thanks to Harry. "Are you going to be mad at me forever?" He sounds quite miffed about it, but not enough to apologize. Nick apologizing is a thing of the future only, that is, if he ever does.

"Stop being a dick," Harry states, acting like he's going to punch Nick in the arm, but in reality, leans forward to kiss his bicep and then goes back to wiping down the tables.

Nick stares at him for a moment. "You're weird." He then shrugs, taking another bite of the muffin. It's blueberry pecan.

Harry shoos Nick off of the counter now, having to wipe it down so they can leave. "You're the reason why I had to lock my Twitter and change it so nobody can request me on Facebook."

"You keep acting like you're such a horrible singer, Harold. You're actually quite talented, and you seem to enjoy it more than whatever you're studying in uni."

Harry throws the paper towels in the garbage, glaring at Nick as he ties the bag into a knot. "Shut up, Nicholas. My studying at university is not a joke."

Nick stops what he's doing to look at Harry serious, as if he's truly offended him. "Never said it was, H."

Harry rolls his eyes, untying his apron and going into the back to hang it up. He makes sure everything is in order, and motions for Nick to follow him through the back entrance. He's to make sure both the front and back are locked, and then they can leave. "You were implying it," he says, later when he's finished locking up and they're in the car on the way to Nick's flat.

"Shut up."

  
A week goes by and everything has died down, for the most part. Harry still gets weird tweets from fans and comments on his Instagram photos, because they've found that as well, but other than that. It's been quiet.

Too quiet for Harry's liking.

He hasn't heard from Nick in a few days, as the elder lad is busy with the radio station. Harry understands, knowing that that's Nick's work and he has to take it seriously when needed. He's a bit sad though, because he misses his best mate. Although, admitting that to Nick wouldn't happen.

He hasn't heard from Nick in a few days, as the elder lad is busy with the radio station. Harry understands, knowing that that's Nick's work and he has to take it seriously when needed. He's a bit sad though, because he misses his best mate. Although, admitting that to Nick wouldn't happen.

He's taken to catching up on his reading, as it's the logical thing to do. He's not that much to do, thankfully, as midterms have just passed. He's only got this semester and next, then he's out of uni and he can search for an actual job. Not that he doesn't love the bakery, but. He has standards.

That sounded incredibly rude, and Harry hopes Barbara never hears those thoughts. Her bakery is lovely and all, it's just. It's not what Harry wants to do for the rest of his life, even if Harry's not quite sure what it is yet, anyways.

He gets a text from Nick, oddly not long after he's realized they haven't seen each other in ages.

_come down to the studio? i'm doing a special tonight and finchy backed out on me last minute. please h :(_

Harry stares down at his phone, wondering if he should help him or not. It'd give him a chance to chill with Nick, but he feels like Nick's up to something. Nick's always up to something though, so he shouldn't be surprised.

_Fiiiiiine, but if you're up to something Nicholas.... I will get you._

_nothing's up, i swear!!! why do you doubt me styles_

_I've got plenty of reasons, Grimshaw. Plenty._

_meet me in twenty?_

_You're lucky I like you._

_:))))))))))))_

Harry rolls his eyes, and lets out a low groan. Well, there goes his self-pitying night alone, he guesses. He gets out of bed after, throwing on one of his mock Saint Laurent shirts, and buttoning it up to his belly. One of these days, he'll be able to afford a real one. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

He doesn't bother taking his hair out of the bun it's in, as it's getting so long that he doesn't even know what to do with it half of the time, but that's besides the point. He's out and on his motorcycle in less than five minutes, helmet strapped on tight and leather jacket on. Thankfully, this beauty had been a 21st birthday gift to him from his parents, otherwise, he'd be taking the tube to station. He only really breaks her out when necessary, though, as gas is too pricey nowadays and Harry has to be able to afford rent in his flat and put food on the table. 

Even if it is only for himself. 

Sometimes, he wishes he was reckless, so he'd ride around without a helmet on and the wind could flow through his hair and he'd feel freer than he already does. Except, he's not stupid, and doesn't want to bloody die over an idiotic decision, so he keeps his helmet on, always.

He gets to the studio around the time he'd told Nick he'd be there, and he's allowed right in, the security guards knowing him well enough to do the normal grunt and wave as they buzz him in. It takes him all of two minutes to get to the studio and to the floor where the station is. He checks his watch and notes that he has a few minutes to piss, as Nick doesn't allow Harry to go when they're on air. He learned that the hard way last time when he almost pee'd himself and Nick had laughed at him. Nick's a dick, frankly.

He rushes into the bathroom and does his business quickly, the relief washing over him. He's washing his hands when someone walks in, and Harry would pay no mind to them, except it's Niall from the band that Liam's in that he can never remember the name to and wait, why the fuck is Niall here?

Oh, he's going to _kill_ Nick.

He only has a second to think about all the ways in which he can murder Nick, before Niall nods at him in passing, before doing a double-take while his lips curve up into a grin. "Wait a second," he starts, smile only getting wider, if possible. "You're that kid from the video Liam posted, right? 'Arrie, is it?" 

Harry has to stop himself from saying that Niall's not even a year older than him, and he knows that _why?_ , but refrains from doing so and nodding weakly, gripping the edge of the sink tight. He needs something to squeeze right now, so it's not Nick's head. 

Niall laughs, throwing his head back with the force of it. "Oh boy, Leemo's going to be happy, mate. He was hoping you'd respond t'him on Twitter— don't tell him I told you that." His face turns serious for a fleeting moment, before he's back grinning. "Oh, this is great!" He runs out of the bathroom then, leaving Harry alone.

Nick is so dead. 

 

Before he knows it, he's on air with Nick. He doesn't have time to strange him like he wants to, being pushed down into the chair and handed headphones as soon as he walks into the room, but he thinks that the glares are getting through to Nick, so, that's working for him at last.

Nick rolls his eyes, making kiss-y faces at him as the countdown starts, and Harry waits until the moment Nick starts talking to kick him hard in the leg. "Ow, Harold. Be a good guest, will you?" 

Harry murmurs underneath his breath that he'd be a good guest if Nick wasn't such a fucking dick all the time, and Nick laughs, the audio of Harry saying it not going through to the radio, though. "Anyways, hi, everybody. Got an exciting day today, don't we? I'm hosting the special this week, so you get to hear my lovely voice for a while tonight! Here with me is," Nick pauses for dramatic effect. "Harry Styles! Some of you may know him as the man that karaoke'd Britney Spears most famous song."

"What an introduction, Nicholas," Harry starts, flipping him the bird. "I'm absolutely charmed with your inability to keep your mouth shut."

"Don't be such a baby, Harold. It's already all over the internet. It's only time before, well, you know, it becomes the next big thing," Nick says, waggling his eyebrows at Harry. Harry wants to punch him. 

If they weren't on air right now, Harry would punch him. 

Before Harry knows it, Nick introduces Liam's band by whatever their name is, Harry not paying attention once again. He toys with the microphone a little bit, moving it around until it's back where it was in the first place. He asks the questions Nick has given him to ask, bantering about with the band when needed. He's trying his best not to look at Liam, but god, he's attractive.

More attractive in person than he is on the screen. His beard is neatly trimmed and hair cropped close to his face on the sides and quiffed up in the middle. He's not wearing anything fancy, having dressed in a pair of light denim jeans that cling to his thighs and legs. He's been playing with his hands for the past two minutes and Harry's mouth has gone dry, realizing how big his hands are and how thick his fingers are. 

He's going to kill Nick, he's going to kill Nick, he's going to kill Ni—

"Oi, Harold. You know Liam over here, don't you, hmm," Nick questions, bringing Harry out of his weird, creepy staring world. 

Harry licks his lips, eyes glancing over to look at Liam. He shakes his head, eyebrows narrowing as he speaks, "No, Nicholas. This is the first time Liam and I have met, the first time that i've met any of them. You know that." Harry then turns to glare at Nick, knowing where he's going with this. He can't be too mad though, as this is Nick's job.

"Well to be quite fair, Harry is right. We've never met before. I'd only ever heard about him through your show, Nick, and then someone on Niall's timeline retweeted the video and then Niall showed it to me," Liam butts in, fingers rubbing the corner of his mouth as he talks and Harry's insides go dry once more. Liam then turns to Harry and gives him a sincere expression. "You are really talented, mate. More so than you realize, I reckon." 

Harry makes a noise, shaking his head. "Thank you for the kind words, Liam, but, I don't really see it."

Niall steps in this time, a fierce glare on his face. "Mate, you're a good singer and that's that. Honestly, you've got a voice that a lot of people don't got, so shut up."

Zayn and Louis both nod in agreement from their places on the opposite side of Niall. Harry can tell they're bloody tired, but wanted to give their say now.

"Okay, okay, I'm talented. Thank you guys, now let's not make this interview about me. It's about all of you," Harry says, then starting on a few of the questions lined up on the paper. He feels a pair of eyes on them and he knows it's not Nick. He looks up. It's Liam. That's when Harry notices that Liam has these beautiful brown eyes, that Harry could swim in, and Harry's gone for him before he even had the chance to stop himself. 

After that, Harry drowns himself in the interview, sighing in relief when it's over so Nick and him can switch out to the night people. They were there pretty long, nearly two hours, as it was a special. The other boys were there the entire time, and they took calls from fans, answered silly questions, and had a bunch of contests. It was kind of fun. 

They're all in the lounge that's on the first floor after, chilling out and having some food to eat. Harry's shocked that the band is still around, having thought they'd be gone the moment they were done. 

He guesses that a lot of things aren't as they seem to be.

He's eating a sandwich on a doily, unable to stop himself from grinning at how adorable it is. He's watching the conversation from afar, as he chews, and ponders of life. He's deep in thought when Liam comes over, shy smile and all. "Hey," Harry says, slightly surprised.

"Hi." Liam gives Harry a tiny wave, and Harry is so gone for this boy, even though he just met him. Out of nowhere, Liam's holding onto Harry's free arm at his forearm and his thumb is rubbing over the tattoos Harry has there. "These are nice, yeah? Really nice," Liam murmurs, eyes taking in the ink there. 

If it weren't for the fact that Harry's a little weird himself, he'd find Liam to be strange. He doesn't though, because people do things sometimes without an explanation, and it makes sense for that to be true, when he grips Liam's bicep and brings him slightly closer to Harry. "Thank you, Leeyum." 

Liam's eyes raise from the tattoos, but his thumb never stops moving. "I like the way you say my name," he confesses, batting his eyelashes at Harry. He wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't staring at Liam like he is though, so, he's no right to point it out. 

Harry gulps, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips. He's grateful for the hand on Liam's bicep right now. Think he needs it to steady himself, he reckons. He might be swaying a little bit. "You're a little strange, Liam Payne."

Liam smiles at what he says, seemingly more confident now. He digs his nail into Harry's skin, causing a hiss to leave Harry's mouth. Liam's smile widens. "I wasn't the one to pick a Britney Spears song to sing drunk, now was I?"

Harry tuts, seeing that Liam has won the battle, so he drops his hand from Liam's bicep and lowers his other hand until it's gripping Liam's ever so slightly. "Touché, Liam, touché." 

"I don't know why, but I'm interested in you, Harry Styles," Liam says, stepping closer into Harry's space. "I've known you for what seems like all of fives minutes, but you intrigue the hell out of me already, and that kind of scares me." He then raises his own hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind Harry's ear, thumb pressing into the back of Harry's lobe as the second knuckle of Harry's forefinger nudges into the front. 

Licking his lips again, Harry moves his own hand up to smooth out Liam's eyebrows and the worries sitting there. "Y'seem worried about that, mate," Harry whispers, eyes widening like he knows a secret. "If you weren't so cute, I think I'd be offended." 

Liam slides his fingers through Harry and beckons him to follow Liam, as if Liam's not holding onto him. Harry finds him cuter than he even just told Liam, really. 

They end up going up to the roof, even though they're technically not supposed to, but they find a nice garden up there anyways, and they sit underneath the shaded part of it on the couch, closer than they should really, for how long they've known each other. 

It's opposite, now. Harry's tracing Liam's few tattoos with the tip of his finger, like he's memorizing a key fact in his sociology textbook. But, with more meaning, because sociology isn't his passion. Liam may not be his passion, yet, but, as scary as it may sounds, he could see it going there. 

He can see a lot with Liam, and he's been in his present for all of three hours. Liam gives off that vibe that he truly cares about you, like what you say is so important. He's such a down-to-earth person, that Harry is already so found of him. He wants Liam to see what kind of person he is, because, he knows that he gets down sometimes and thinks bad about himself. He just. 

Liam's a good guy. 

"Ever since I first heard you speak on Nick's show, I've liked your voice, " Liam admits, his cheeks turning pink at his words, and he tugs his sleeves down a little longer to keep him warm. 

Harry squeezes his knee, where he's got his hand. 'Yeah? I've liked your voice since you were on the show, mate. Even the first though. Thought you were a proper showoff sometimes, if I'm honest, but, you deserved to. With a voice like that, anyways." 

"Shut up," Liam murmurs, smacking at Harry's shoulder playfully. "I don't get why you're so stubborn about people saying they think you can sing well. If that's not what you want to do with your life, then, okay, but take a compliment, you idiot." 

"Heyyyyyy," Harry says offendedly, narrowing his eyebrows together, in which Liam uses his hands to smooth them out carefully, right away though. "It's not that, I mean, I know you may think that. It's just that I've worked so hard to get where I am in university. If I were to give it all up now to try and follow a dream that might not work out, then, I don't know." 

Liam turns to Harry then, so he's sitting directly towards him. "Listen to me. You'd make it. This is coming from someone who has been in the business, like you said. I know what they like now, hell, Louis and I have even built others careers up and helped them reach stardom. If you weren't what the people wanted, then I wouldn't tell you, or lie to save your feelings. That'd be mean and I'd be an asshole if I did that." 

Harry breathes out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding, but he still keeps his guard up. "You really think I could make it?" 

Nodding his head, Liam places a hand on Harry's shoulder. He then leans forward and presses one single kiss to Harry's cheek. "Absolutely." 

Harry's just decided that he doesn't hate Nick so much after all. 

 

"Babe, you need to finish getting ready. We have the party in less than an hour!" Liam calls out from the bedroom. Harry hears him, but yells out a halfhearted "shut up' in response. All he gets from Liam is a bang on the door, and he's out of the bathroom.

As soon as he's shut the door, Liam presses him into it and is roaming Harry's body with his hands. "My, my, my. Mr. Styles, you look ravishing tonight," Liam says in his sexiest voice.

Harry's hand goes to Liam's shoulder to steady himself, nearly banging his head back on the door as Liam's lips come in contact with his throat, leaving only kisses as Lou would kill Liam if she had to hide a freshly-blooming hickey. "You look incredibly well-dressed yourself, Mr. Payne." Harry's eyes trail down to Liam's button-up shirt, and black jeans. His hair is styled into a messy quiff, a few of his natural curls spewing about. "I'd love to undress you, but, we must go." 

"There's always later," Liam promises, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Harry's mouth, but he fails, and the kiss turns into more than either of them expect it to. Harry doesn't let it get too far, realizing that he still needs to get dressed. "Love how I'm not even dressed, and you still complimented how I look." Harry's walking over to the closet to find a shirt to wear, knowing he's going to follow Liam in the jeans department.

Liam comes up behind Harry, not allowing him to look in the closet as his arms circle around the younger boy. "Wait, H. I've a present for you." He covers Harry's eyes with his hands as he waddles the both of them in the direction of said present.

"Don't kill us, Liam," Harry warns, his hands holding onto Liam's wrists like a lifeline, and soon Liam stops, which causes him to pull Harry into his chest.

Liam presses a kiss to Harry's bare shoulder, getting a shiver from Harry in response. "Okay, darling. S'for you, so don't yell at me," Liam says, removing his hands from Harry's eyes and, well. Harry's going to kill him.

"Liam," Harry says back, eyes widening as he stares at the shirt on the bed. "You got me a Saint Laurent shirt? How much did that cost you?"

"Don't worry about it, yeah? It doesn't matter. You've told me how much you've wanted one, and I know you've been saving, but. I thought, well, no better way than to get your first one than to be tonight?" Liam looks unsure, and Harry knows this, because he's fumbling with his hands and looking down, and shit.

Harry rushes forward and kisses Liam with everything in him, nearly shoving his tongue into Liam's mouth so he can kiss him deep. His hands go to Liam's hips, and he's pulling Liam into him, mouth moving feverishly against Liam's. 

Liam kisses him back just as hard, if not harder, and Harry thinks his mouth may bruise. He doesn't care, though. He literally loves this man with everything in him. 

The thought causes Harry to push Liam away, and Harry ends up stumbling back onto the bed, next to the shirt Liam got him, and he feels winded. He's staring up at the ceiling like they've nowhere to be, because, it hit him. He loves Liam, more than he's ever loved anybody in his life, and that's a fucking scary feeling. 

Liam's confused, and a bit worried, as he hesitantly steps forward. He kneels down on the ground, on the side of the bed Harry's on, cups Harry's face so he can turn it towards him. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

Harry stares at him for a moment, mouth itching to say it. He wants to say it, to show Liam how much he means it. He hopes Liam will say it back, but he doesn't know. He's not sure. They haven't been together for that long, Harry realizes. It doesn't matter, he thinks. He loves Liam, and that's all that matters.

He inhales a shaky breath, covering Liam's hand on his own cheek, and he locks eyes with Liam. "I love you," he says, "I love you so much, that my heart is literally aching with it right now." Harry feels tears prickling in his eyes. The thought of Liam not loving him back, that this beautiful man kneeling down next to him right now might not love him back, is killing him.

Liam shushes him, scooping him up in his arms as Harry lets out a sob. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he cries into Liam's shoulder, and now Liam will have to change his shirt, but that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that he loves Liam. 

"You're such an idiot, baby, I swear to god. Are you crying because you think I don't love you back?" 

Harry's head lifts slowly, his lower lip wobbling slightly as he nods. "I mean, it wasn't so much me thinking you didn't per say, it was more so me thinking that you might not. I wasn't sure." 

Liam sighs, resting his forehead against Harry's. Their noses rub together, and Liam can't help but lean forward and capture Harry's lips in a quick kiss. "I love you just as much, you goof. Might even love you more than you love me." 

"Oh thank god," Harry says, throwing his arms around Liam and tackling him to the ground, peppering his face with kisses. He's on his fifteenth kiss, when Liam's hands go to his waist and Liam picks him up, setting him on the ground.

"As much as I love you," Liam reprimands Harry, "You need to get _dressed_ , young one." 

And so, Harry gets dressed in the beautiful Saint Laurent shirt that Liam picked out for him. There are roses all over it, and Harry looks great in it, with his hair up in its signature bun and shoes. Liam ended up changing his shirt, and put on an even tighter one that Harry kept trying to take off of him as they were leaving the house. 

He only really lets his hair down for Liam, though. It works, because, he thinks Liam may have just been a prince that came and saved him. 

Later on, when they're at the party, and everyone is screaming both of their names, vying for any type of attention that they can get from either of them, Harry pulls Liam even closer to him and presses wet kisses to his cheeks, much to Liam's amusement.

Damn, he really loves this boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me at my tumblr: harrysjandshirt


End file.
